capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is a leading character appearing in the Resident Evil survival horror games and the film Resident Evil: Degeneration. A 19 year old college student and motorcyclist, she the younger sister of S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield, the hero of the first Resident Evil. She is one of the main protagonists in Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil Code: Veronica, which follows her search for her missing brother. She is voiced by Canadian actress Alyson Court. Story During the initial development of Resident Evil 2, the designers originally planned to have a character named Elza Walker to be the female lead accompanying Leon S. Kennedy. Elza was almost included in the released version of the game until Capcom decided to scrap an 80% completed build of the game (later dubbed Resident Evil 1.5) and restarted development. In this new version, Elza was redesigned into Claire Redfield. Like Elza, Claire was also a college student and motorcyclist, with the main difference being that Claire is the younger sister of Chris Redfield (whereas Elza had no relationship with any established character). To heighten the resemblance between the siblings, Claire was given brown hair instead of blonde, blue eyes and an outfit that resembles Chris' S.T.A.R.S. uniform (including the presence of a knife sheath). Resident Evil 2 revolves around Claire's search for her missing brother. She arrives in Raccoon City to find the town being overrun by zombies. She seeks refuge in the city's police station, and learns that Chris has already left for Europe in order to investigate the activities of the Umbrella Corporation, the company responsible for the viral outbreak in the city. The rest of the game focuses on Claire's attempt to escape from the city alive. She maintains radio contact with Leon S. Kennedy and teams up with a young girl named Sherry Birkin, while fighting against the various creatures infesting the precinct, including a mutated William Birkin, Sherry's father. Claire eventually finds a secret passage that leads her from the precinct into a sewer and into Umbrella's underground lab. In the aftermath of the game, Claire escapes from the lab along with Leon and Sherry and eventually the three of them manage to destroy the mutated Birkin. As revealed in the epilogues of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Claire left the city by herself in order to continue her search for Chris, while Leon and Sherry were retrieved by the U.S. Military. In Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Claire is the player's character for the first half of the game. After an unsuccessful infiltration of Umbrella's medical branch in Paris, Claire finds herself locked in a prison. She escapes and teams up with fellow prisoner Steve Burnside following another viral outbreak, this time caused by a rival corporation of Umbrella's. The pair escape from the island, only to find themselves in another of Umbrella's secret labs, this time in Antarctica, before they are taken captive by Alexia Ashford. The second half of the game follows Chris trying to save his captured sister from Umbrella. He finds his way into the Antarctic lab and rescues a captive Claire before the final battle with Alexia. The siblings escape from the facility via jet during the game's ending and they vow to put an end to the Umbrella Corporation's activities. Appearance Claire's original outfit in Resident Evil 2 consisted of a black short-sleeved, short-legged cycling skinsuit worn under a red vest with a "Made in Heaven" design (which she gives to Sherry during the course of the game), red-colored jean shorts, brown boots, and black riding gloves. Her special outfit in the game consists of a leather jacket and pants with a "Let Me Live" design on the back and a red bandanna. The "Let Me Live" design is also featured on a different outfit in Code Veronica. The "Made in Heaven" design seems to show her connection to Chris, who sported this on the back of his special outfit in the original game. Other Appearance Claire, Leon and a zombie cop are all unlockable characters in the Capcom game Trick'n Snowboarders. Gallery Image:Biohazard2Claire.png|''Resident Evil 2'' Image:RECVClaire.png|''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' Image:DegenerationClaire.png|''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' Category:Resident Evil Characters